Freezing Point- A MikuXRin Fanfic
by Pearlymoorehen
Summary: Miku and Rin fall in love. But disaster strikes- And it's a matter of life and death. Pairing(s): MikuXRin, KaitoXLen. This is my first fanfic :D Don't own Vocaloid :P
1. And so it begins

**At Rin's and Len's house**

Miku and Rin had been best friends for as long as any Vocaloid could remember. No one suspected they would take it farther on one fateful summer's day. Rin was sitting around, playing Pokémon and listening to music when Miku walked in.  
>"Don't distract me, I'm on the last of the Elite 4!" Rin says, her eyes still turned to her game, until she realizes the identity of her visitor. "Miku!" she cries, wrapping her arms around Miku. "Rin! You finally noticed me!" Miku sighs. Len was watching them. he got bored, and went to his room.<br>"The Elite 4 are SERIOUS business!" Rin replied to Miku. She laughed and hugged Rin back. Rin found her cerulean eyes staring into Miku's teal ones. she had never realized how beautiful they were... And then she saw her Vespiquen fainted. She cursed under her breath. "Vespiquen is my most powerful Pokémon! How'll I win the battle? I'll have to start over on the Elite 4!" Rin says, frantically. "Don't worry!" Miku says, and takes over the battle, sending out a Dialga. A few minutes later, the battle was won. "Thank you, Miku!" Rin cries, glomping her. Miku smiles, and hands Rin her DS.  
>"School starts tomorrow." Rin says dejectedly. "don't worry, we're in loads of classes together!" Miku replies.<br>Rin finds herself staring into Miku's eyes again. "M-Miku! I l-like you!" she blurts, and feels like slapping herself. _I'm such an idiot! _She thinks to herself.  
>"Rin, I thought you'd hate me if I said the same thing." Miku laughs, her face slightly pink.<br>Len is watching them with increasing interest. _What are they up to? _He thinks to himself.

**At Miku's house**

It was dinnertime, and Miku had made it. Rin decided to go to Miku's house for dinner, as opposed to staying at her house. "Do you like it, R-Rin...?" Miku asks, awkwardly. Rin takes a small bite, and swallowed.  
>"Yeah, but it has a lot of leeks in it." Rin replies.<br>After dinner, Rin and Miku walked into the backyard. They hug, and suddenly, their lips are touching. Rin gasped excitedly, and noticed that Miku's breath smells like leeks. Rin was filled with happiness. It wasn't a dream; it was all really happening. She gazed into Miku's eyes. Then in an instant, it was over. "Miku! I can't believe we just did that!" Rin says. "It was amazing." she continues.

**The next day**

Miku had gotten dressed for school, in her grey shirt, and a black pleated skirt. She put up her hair in a single ponytail, as opposed to her regular twin-tails. She arrived at school, and saw Rin waving to her. "Hey Miku! We've got Algebra first!"  
>"Oh, OK. Let's go!" Miku said, and clutched Rin's hand.<br>On the way to algebra, Rin asked her, Her face slightly pink, "M-Miku? Do you want to go on a date?"  
>Miku nodded. "Yeah! I do!" she replied.<br>They walked into the algebra classroom, holding hands, and smiling. They chose seats next to each other, and sat down.  
>"Get out your notebooks!" the teacher says, once everyone had sat down. Luka was a table away. "Hi Miku!" she whispered.<br>"Oh, hey Luka! Did you know Rin and I kissed yesterday?" Miku whispered back.  
>"Oh my gosh, you did?" Luka gasped.<br>"Yeah. It was amazing." Rin whispered.  
>"Be quiet!" The teacher yelled, disrupting their conversation.<br>Miku and Rin pretended to do their schoolwork, catching quick glances at each other.  
>"Rin Kagamine?" The teacher asked a few minutes later.<br>"Y-yes?" She replies.  
>"Simplify the expression: Sixty-two multiplied by <em>X <em>and then divided by four."  
>"Th-Thirty-Nine?" Rin guessed, looking at Miku, thinking: <em>Help! I was paying attention to you all this time!<br>_"Wrong." The teacher said, then called on Gakupo. "S-samurai?" He guessed.  
>Rin went back to looking at Miku.<br>"You two make a pretty cute couple." Kaito whispered to Rin, who blushed. "Yeah, they do!" Gumi whispered. Soon everyone was whispering about Rin and Miku.  
>"QUIET! Unless you are talking about variables, stop whispering!" the teacher says, glaring at them. The room fell silent. Miku was a little embarrassed. Rin was smiling awkwardly. She <em>liked<em> the attention.  
>The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Miku! What do you have next?" Rin asks, walking with Miku. "Literature. Why?" Rin frowned. "History. See you later, OK?" "OK." Miku replied, and kissed Rin on the cheek. They walked in opposite directions.<p>

**At the restaurant**

Miku and Rin had picked a popular sushi restaurant for their first date. Rin immediately knew what to order, a shrimp roll with orange sauce. Miku contemplated the menu for a while before deciding on a tuna roll with extra leeks.  
>"Rin, you're really cute!" Miku said, tapping Rin's nose.<br>"I am?" Rin said, surprised.  
>"Yeah!" Miku replied, and kissed her on the neck. Rin's face turned pink as Miku kissed her. She was bursting with happiness. She bit her sushi. "Miku, your hair is really cute in one ponytail. Why not wear it like that all the time?"<br>"I want it to be surprising and fresh. It'd get dull if I wore it like that _all_ the time!" She replied, twirling her hair.  
>Len was a few tables away. He had to admit, they were pretty cute together.<br>"Rinny~! I heard you and Miku were dating! But I just dismissed as just a rumor! So, it's true?" He asked. "Yes." Rin replied.  
>"It's traveled all over the school, hasn't it?" Miku sighed.<br>"Well, I heard about it from Kaito... He's in Algebra with you two, right? So not _all over_." Len replied.  
>"Oh, thank goodness!" Miku said. "I've always found a lot of attention was stressful."<br>Rin laughed. "_Miku~!_ I like the attention. Everyone thinks we're cute together anyway, so it's not a big deal if everyone knows."  
>Len sat down with them. "So, how did you two develop feelings? Did you kiss?" he bombarded them with questions.<br>"W-well, I accidentally told Miku I liked her, and she told me she had been hiding feelings for me. We kissed that evening." Rin explained.  
>Len gasped. "So... you're 'official'?" "Yeah. Rin's my girlfriend." Miku replied. As Miku spoke the word 'girlfriend', Rin couldn't help but smile. Rin wrapped her arms around Miku. Len smiled. "Well, you definitely go well together." He said, nomming on his banana sushi.<br>"So, Rin... Do you want to do what we did last night...? You know... _Kiss?_" Miku whispered into Rin's ear. Rin brushed her bangs out of her eyes and nodded.  
>They stared into each other's eyes. Their lips touched, and they began to kiss, their arms wrapped around each other's necks. Len was watching. "So, this is your second kiss?" He said, awkwardly. Miku nodded, careful to not knock her chin into Rin's. Rin was gazing into Miku's eyes, which were shining like diamonds. Rin wondered if Miku knew how pretty her eyes were. She inhaled Miku's leek-scented breath, which was warm and familiar. Their lips part, and they finished the kiss. Len was smiling. "I can't believe I just saw you two kissing!" Rin was smiling, her arms around Miku. Miku's face was a light pink. "W-we should finish our sushi." Miku says, trying to change the awkward subject, and eating her next-to-last sushi. Rin had 3 left, so she got to work on those too. Len had finished his before Rin and Miku had kissed. They payed for their sushi, and walked out the door. Rin and Miku were holding hands. "Our first date was a success!" Rin said to Miku, excitedly. "We should do this again soon." Miku replied, kissing Rin's cheek.<p>

**A few months later**

Rin and Miku had been on several dates, and soon everyone knew they were a couple. Miku had gotten used to the attention. It was very common to find Rin and Miku together at Miku's house.  
>That day, sometime in November, they were sitting in the yard, glomping each other. Miku's breath made small, opaque clouds in the air, a sign that winter was coming. Rin shivered a bit. "It's getting cold. you should wear a jacket." Miku said, looking at Rin's sleeveless shirt. "No, Miku, I'm fine! Your love keeps me warm." She replied, smiling, but visibly shivering. Miku hugged her harder. "Don't be stubborn." She replied, tapped her on the nose, and wrapped her teal-and-black scarf around Rin's neck. Rin was warmed up by both the kind gesture and the scarf, which was warmed by Miku's body heat. "Let's go inside. I can make some leek hot cocoa!" Miku says. "We could catch hypothermia and DIE!" Rin joked.<br>Miku held out a mug of hot cocoa to Rin. Rin sipped it, steam forming clouds around her face. "Ow! That nearly burned my tongue off!" Rin cried. Miku laughed, tapped her nose again, and dropped an ice-cube in her mug. Rin gingerly took a small sip of the cocoa, hoping not to burn her tongue. The ice-cube had quickly melted. It was tasty, but Rin wouldn't forgive her mug of cocoa. Miku sips her cocoa, stirring some leeks around in its murky-brown cocoa depths.  
>Rin took off Miku's scarf, and handed it to Miku. "Rinny, would you like it if I knit you a scarf?" Miku asks. "Only my brother's allowed to use that nickname! But y-yes, I'd like it." Rin says, blushing. Miku tapped Rin on the nose. It was a habit of Miku's, and Rin thought it was adorable.<p>

**One midwinter day**

It was freezing cold, possibly the coldest day that year. Rin and Miku had stayed inside, In Miku's room. They had turned on the TV, but were more focused on each other. Miku clutched Rin's hand, and tapped her on the nose. "Miku! I love it when you do that! It's the cutest thing ever!" Rin said. "No, Rinny~! you're waaaay cuter!" Miku cried. Rin held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine, I'm cuter." She says. Miku tapped Rin's nose again. Miku was almost done with the scarf Rin had requested. She had knitted it in vertical stripes, in white and yellow. Rin ran a finger over the almost-finished scarf. "Ooh! It's soft. I can't wait to wear it!" She cried, grinning. "You can, in about 2 days." Miku said, and kissed Rin on the lips. Rin had begun to get used to the shocking sensation she got when Miku kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other's torsos and stared into each other's eyes. Miku blinked for a split second. Rin's eyes were wide open. She didn't want to stop looking at Miku. She didn't stop, until her eyes started to water. She blinked quickly, and put a hand on Miku's back. It was the longest kiss they had ever had, and Rin didn't want it to end. Miku's eyes were so beautiful, like a dance of blue and green. Miku closed her eyes. _No, Miku! I want to see them! _Rin thought to herself. After a bit, Miku opened her eyes again. Rin stared into Miku's beautiful, shining irises. They move their heads away from each other. "Miku, you're beautiful." Rin sighed, the memory of lips on her own. Miku smiled at Rin, and whispered "I love you." Those three words made Rin's pulse quicken. "I love you too." Rin replied. Suddenly, Rin's phone rang. "Oh, Len texted. Must be time to come home." Rin said, fishing her phone out of her pocket.  
><strong>Bananas4life texted: It's getting late. You're not doing anything... weird with Miku, right?<strong>  
><strong>Orangelovingroadroller texted: No, I'm not... unless kissing is weird.<strong>  
><strong>LeeksAreTheBest logged on!<br>LeeksAreTheBest texted: Don't worry, we're just kissing.****  
>Bananas4life texted: Oh, ok.<br>Orangelovingroadroller logged off!  
>Bananas4life logged off!<br>SuchSake logged on!  
>SuchSake texted: Hi Miku.<br>LeeksAreTheBest texted: Hi Meiko. I was about to log off but...  
>IceCreamYay logged on!<br>IceCreamYay texted: YAY ICE CREAM LOLZ  
>SuchSake texted: BAKAITO WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE<br>LeeksAreTheBest closed the chat!  
><strong>

"Goodbye for now, Rinny!" Miku replied- and tapped her on the nose. Rin waved, and walked outside, and shivered. It was very cold, and Rin was wearing shorts and her usual sleeveless shirt that bears midriff. It was so cold it _hurt. _Rin shook with cold. She was filled with relief as she saw her house, about 12 feet away. She walked up to the door, and turned the knob- but it was stuck, and wouldn't open. She knocked desperately. "Len! Len... I-it's so cold out here, and I can't get the door open." Rin cried, shivering like crazy. Len shook the door knob. "Rinny, I'm going to call someone. Who would you like me to call?" Len asked, his voice audibly worried. Rin took less than a second to say who she wanted. "Miku! Call Miku!" She cried through the door. Len punched in the buttons as fast as he could. "Miku! It's really cold... Rin's stuck outside. Sh-She needs you to get her somewhere warm." He said, quickly. Miku gasped. "I-I'm coming. I may be a while. I'm about 20 minutes away from your house..." Miku replied, and hung up. Miku ran as fast as she could, to the Kagamine house. By the time she got there, Rin was a shivering bundle on the corner of the porch. A few tears fell down Miku's cheek. She put her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin! Please, don't die! I love you too much!" She said, her voice a small croak. The tears were overflowing, and leaving shining tracks on her face. She hugged Rin's shaking body close to hers, hoping her body heat would warm Rin up. "Rin..."  
>Rin opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could see the person holding her in their arms. "Miku..." Rin whispered, raising a shaking hand to Miku's cheek. "Miku... It's so c-cold..." She repeated. Miku was crying. "Rin... I'll get you to the hospital." Miku said. Rin nodded, and closed her eyes. "Rin! No!" Miku cried, and ran to the hospital, Rin in her arms. They arrived at the hospital; Len had come too. "Patient name?" Asked a nurse with long brown hair. "Her name is Rin Kagamine." Miku replied. The nurse gasped. "That's Len's sister! Oh my flipping gosh!" The nurse cried, and noticed Len was there. The nurse ran up to Len. "Hello, Len!" She said blushing. "Er... Hello?" Len replied. The nurse glomped Len.<br>Miku spoke to another nurse, also with brown hair, but her hair was shorter. "Can you help Rin?" She asked. The nurse nodded, and rushed Rin into a hospital bed. Miku followed, staying by Rin. Rin hadn't moved, except the rising and falling of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. A quick touch revealed her skin was as cold as ice. Miku stayed by Rin's hospital bed for hours, until the visitors were forced to leave the patients. Miku walked out of Rin's room, and found Len and the nurse kissing. Miku just kept walking, not wanting to ruin the moment. She arrived home at 11:39 P.M. _8 hours and 21 minutes until they let me see Rin again._ She thought, keeping count in her head. _In the morning I'll see Rin again, and she'll be fine..._ She thought- But there was always that nagging fear that Rin would die overnight. Miku sat down on her bed, crying.  
>At 12:21, Rin opened her eyes. <em>Where am I? Oh, right- Miku said she'd take me to a hospital. But where's Miku? <em>She thought to herself. She took a look around. The stark-white walls were turned grey by the dark, and it was drafty. _It's a bit creepy; I wish Miku was here._ The silence was unsettling. Rin shivered, and went deeper under the white sheets of the hospital bed, and closed her eyes.  
>At 3:03 A.M., Miku was till on her bed crying. Len knocked on the door. "Who's this?" She asked. "Len." He replied. "Well, the door's unlocked, much unlike yours was." She sobbed. Len walked in. "Please don't blame me for this. I really couldn't get the door open. It was jammed, that's all." He assured her, putting a hand on Miku's shoulder. "Sh-She could die..." She cried. "She'll live, I assure you." Len replied, and hugged Miku, in an attempt to comfort her. <em>4 hours and 57 minutes. <em>Miku thought to herself, crying into Len's shoulder.  
>At 8:00 A.M., Miku walked into the hospital. "Who are you here to see?" The short-haired nurse asked. "Rin Kagamine." Miku replied. The nurse nodded. "Right this way." Miku walked up to Rin's bed. Rin was motionless, but a light snore revealed she was sleeping. "Rinny..." She whispered, and ran a finger over Rin's cheek. Rin opened her cerulean eyes. "Miku!" She cried, and smiled. Miku managed a weak smile, tears rolling down her face. "I thought you died, Rinny." She said, holding Rin's hand in her own. "Miku, I'm fine." Rin said, and kissed Miku on the cheek. Miku tapped her on the nose. "Rin, I-I got the scarf done." She said, holding out the scarf to Rin. Rin gasped. "It's perfect, Miku!" She said, wrapping it around her neck. "So, Rinny, can you come home soon?" Miku asked. "They say I haven't recovered enough yet." Rin sighed. "Have you recovered enough for a kiss?" Miku asked, bringing her face closer to Rin's. Rin nodded, and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met, and they closed their eyes. Miku inhaled Rin's orange-scented breath, holding Rin's hand. Rin wrapped her other arm around Miku's back. Len walked in. "Hi Rin! Having a moment with Miku?" He said, cheerfully. Rin nodded. They stopped kissing. "Ah, now we can have a proper conversation." Len said. Rin smiled. "I'm fine now. It was freezing, but I'm fine." Rin said. "Miku stayed with you until 11:00 P.M. yesterday, did you know?" Len asked. Rin's eyes started to shine. "Miku! Y-you did?! I love you so much!" Rin cried, hugging Miku. Miku smiled, and hugged Rin back. "I love you too, Rinny." She replied. Len sat down next to Rin and Miku. "Do you want me to get you two some oranges and leeks? Since Rin can't leave, and Miku won't want to leave Rin, I'll get them for you." He said. Rin nodded. Len walked away, some money in his hand, to purchase food for Rin and Miku (and bananas for himself!). While he was gone, Miku found the opportunity to ask Rin out to another date. "When they let you out, would you like to go to a sandwich restaurant?" she asked, hugging Rin. Rin nodded, smiling. "That'd be nice." Miku tapped her on the nose. Len came back, holding lots of oranges, bananas, and leeks. Miku took a leek, and bit into it. Rin peeled an orange. Len didn't speak, his mouth was full of banana. Rin took an orange slice, and put it in her mouth, letting the sweet juice burst from it as she bit down. Miku put a hand on Rin's shoulder, a leek in her mouth. A few minutes later, they were finished. "Than you, Len." Rin said. "Yeah, it was nice of you." Miku commented.<p>

**A few days later**

Rin ran out of the hospital, and into Miku's outstretched arms. They hugged, smiling. Rin's scarf whipped about in the breeze. _Rin's fine. Everything has a happy ending. Er, no, not ending, that sounds ominous... _Miku thought to herself. Rin gave Miku a small kiss on the nose. "Miku, let's go to the sandwich restaurant." Rin said. Miku nodded. "It's leek sandwich time!"


	2. Banana split

Len was single, and his sister wasn't. Sure, there was that nurse he had kissed—but that was almost a year ago. Rin was planning a date with Miku. It had been a year since their first date. "We'll go to that sushi restaurant, of course!" Miku said smiling, and hugging Rin. Rin nodded; It was where they had gone for their first date. Rin was wearing the beloved scarf Miku had knitted almost a year ago. It was important to her. Len watched them. "Lenny! We've arranged a date for you as well, but we won't tell you who you'll go with!" Rin called to her brother. Len perked up."So, it'll be a double date?" Len asked. Miku nodded. That evening, they arrived at the sushi restaurant. As the air conditioner ran, Rin shivered a bit, cuddling close to Miku. Ever since "The Incident", Rin was especially sensitive to cold. Any breeze could make her shiver. Miku hugged Rin close to her; she had decided it was her sworn duty to keep Rin warm. She didn't want a repeat of "The Incident". It had happened last December. Rin hadn't been able to get into her house, and nearly died of cold.  
>"He's late." Miku noticed. Len assumed she meant Len's date, who apparently was a boy. "That ice-cream loving idiot!" <em>Ah, so it's Kaito.<em> Len thought. A few minutes later, Kaito walked in. "Hm, I wonder who Rin and Miku set me up to date with…" He could hear Kaito saying. Kaito looked around, and spotted the table Rin and Miku were at. "Hey, Miku! Who's my date?" Kaito asked. Miku looked up at Kaito. "It's Len."  
>Len was right, he had been set up to date Kaito. "Hi." Kaito said to Len, and sat down next to them. Miku and Rin ordered the same thing they had ordered a year ago, a shrimp roll with orange sauce, and a tuna roll with extra leeks. Kaito ordered a salmon roll with ice cream on top. Len ordered a shrimp roll with bananas.<br>"So, you like bananas?" Kaito asked. He already knew that, but they needed a conversation starter. Len nodded. "They're my favorite food." Kaito thought for a moment. "I like ice cream, obviously. Ice cream goes well with bananas... It's called a banana split." Kaito said, smiling at Len.  
>Rin shivered a bit, cuddling closer to Miku. "When do you think our sushi will get here?" Miku asked, to no one in particular. "I don't know. It didn't take this long a year ago..." Rin replied. Len and Kaito had a bit of an awkward silence. Len breathed out.<em> It's perfectly natural to be nervous. <em>Len reminded himself. _Rin and Miku have been dating for a year, so they're less awkward together._ Kaito wrapped his arm around Len, smiling. The sushi then arrived. Rin and Miku traded bites of sushi, smiling and giggling. Len ate in silence; Kaito threw around conversation starters.  
>"So, I've finished my ultimate Pokemon team." Kaito said. Rin gasped. "You like Pokemon too? I have a team that'll beat you!" She cried, pulling out her DS. Kaito laughed, pulled out his, and began the battle: lvl. 100 Vanniluxes Vs. lvl. 100 Cherrims!<br>After about 30 minutes of battle, Kaito emerged the winner. "You used Ice types! I can't stand cold, be it real or not!" Rin complained. "I call a rematch!" She cried. Miku pulled out her DS. "Well, my friend... You will not survive my lvl. 100 Farfetch'ds! I will avenge Rinny's defeat!" She declared, an arm around Rin. After about 20 minutes, Miku won. "Ha!" she said. Kaito was hanging his head in shame. "H-How... My ultimate team... defeated?!" He said. Len laughed a bit. "Don't worry, I'm still on the 5th gym." Len said. Kaito hugged Len. "At least I can beat you and your sister!" He said, smiling. Len moved closer to Kaito. They were beginning to bond. It had been an hour since they finished dinner, and Miku and Rin kissed happily. "Should we...?" Len asked, blushing. Kaito nodded, and gave Len a small, quick kiss on the lips. That was when Len realized that Kaito was a good kisser.  
>"So, who'll pay for dinner?" Len asks. "I will!" Rin cried, pulling out a wallet. "No, I'll pay for Rinny!" Miku announced. "No, you don't have to!" Rin replied. "I'll pay! You deserve it!" Miku said. Len sighed. They were so nice to each other that it resulted in fights. "I'll pay, if you can't decide." Kaito reasoned. Miku nodded, hugging Rin. "It's about time to leave." Len noticed, checking a watch. It was 10:00 P.M. Kaito stood up. "We should do this again soon." Len nodded. Kaito was definitely nice to be around. "I guess I'll have to go, too." Rin said, gave Miku a kiss on the cheek, got up, and walked home with Len. "So, what'd you think of him?" Rin asked, curious. "He was nice. And a good kisser." Len replied.<br>A few days later, Len walked up to Kaito. "Kaito, do you want to go on another date?" He asked, tapping Kaito's shoulder. "Hmm? Oh- Yes, I do. Where should we go?" He replied. Len pointed to a place on the map. "We'll have to take Rin and Miku, too!" Kaito said, cheerily. "Let's go on Wednesday." Len said. When they told Miku and Rin, Rin immediately said yes. Miku checked the forecast. "It could get pretty cold... but Rin will probably be fine." Miku said. "So yes, we can go." Rin rolled her eyes. "Miku, you're too protective sometimes. But I still love you just the same; it's a part of your lovableness." Miku giggled, hugging Rin.

**Wednesday**

They all arrived at the restaurant, and Kaito was actually on time for once. Len and Kaito chose their seats. They sat down, and ordered small meals. Tonight was about the romance, not the food. Rin and Miku were sitting very close to each other, and had their arms wrapped around each other. Kaito was about 6 inches away from Len, but Len was moving a bit closer. He put a hand on Kaito's shoulder.  
>"Eep! Kaito, I can practically feel how cold your ice cream is from here!" Rin cried. "Sorry." Kaito apologized. Kaito pushed his ice cream a bit away from Rin. "Better." She said, satisfied.<br>About 40 minutes later, Rin and Miku started kissing, staring into each other's eyes. Kaito and Len kissed, too. Their tongues explored each other's mouths.

**A few weeks later**

Len and Kaito had decided on a date per week, usually at an ice cream parlor. They often took Rin and Miku with them. It was a good relationship, escalating almost as quickly as Rin's and Miku's. Len and Kaito… their names seemed to go together perfectly. Kaito's idiocy was part of his charm. That was how Len and Kaito got together. Now enough about them, the next chapter will focus on Rin and Miku. They are the topic of this fanfic, of course!


	3. The next winter

It was another winter. Rin and Miku were walking home from a date. Len was on a trip to Switzerland with Kaito. Miku was walking Rin home. Rin walked up to her door, and jiggled the knob. It was locked, and Len had taken the keys. "Damn." Rin cursed under her breath. Miku tapped her on the shoulder. "You could stay at my house. How long is it until Len gets back with your housekeys?" She asked, looking at Rin with a serious look on her face. "About a week." Rin replied. "But yeah, I'll stay at your house." She said, after a moment. They walked to Miku's house, hand in hand. They talked a bit about their favorite anime, and the new Pokemon Gen. III remakes, and that sort of stuff. When they arrived, Miku opened the door. They sat down on the couch. Miku turned on the TV, and it illuminated the room. Rin and Miku embraced each other, sitting on the sofa. The television cast a strange lighting on their faces. They sat there for about 5 minutes before saying even a word.  
>"How cold were you?" Miku asked, running a finger through Rin's hair. "It felt about as cold as the incident." Rin replied. Miku's eyes went a bit wide. "Rin... it's only the beginning of winter. It can't possibly be that cold!" Miku said, worried. Rin looked away from Miku. "I'm sorry. " "For what?" Miku asked. "For worrying you…" Rin replied, a tear rolling down her cheek. She had been hiding how cold she really felt; she didn't want Miku to be alarmed. Miku touched a finger to Rin's cheek, brushing away the tear. "I'll keep you warm forever." She said. Rin didn't say anything. Miku lightly kissed her, her lips grazing Rin's. Rin smiled, laying a hand on Miku's chest. Miku pressed her hand on the back of Rin's head. Several thoughts were racing through their heads. "I love you." They both whispered in unison. Miku's face was so perfect, calm and composed. Rin blinked. She layed her head on Miku's shoulder, and drifted into sleep. Miku ran her fingers through Rin's hair, smiling lightly. <em>She's so cute when she's sleeping. <em>Miku thought, yawning slightly.

Rin woke up in the middle of the night. She felt a bit tired, but couldn't get back to sleep, so she stood up. Miku opened an eye, and closed it again. Rin walked into the kitchen, and searched for an orange. After a few minutes, she found one and peeled it. She threw the peel in the trash, and stuffed a slice in her mouth. After eating the orange, she sat down next to Miku, closing her eyes and hoping to get back to sleep. She knew she'd probably end up staying up until 4 A.M., but it was worth a try.

When Miku woke up at 8:03 A.M., the first thing she saw was Rin, looking tired. Miku rubbed her eyes, and tapped Rin on the shoulder. Rin looked up. "Oh, good morning, Miku!" She said after a minute. Miku smiled. "Good morning to you too!" She replied, tapping Rin on the nose. Rin giggled. "I'll make breakfast." Miku said, cheerful. Rin nodded. "That'll be nice, thank you." Miku walked into the kitchen, and made an omelette with small bits of leeks in it. She presented it to Rin. After they finished breakfast, Miku asked Rin, "I've heard there's a new café that opened, would you like to go?" Rin nodded. "Of course!" She said.

When they got to the café, Miku immediately insisted "I'll pay." Rin nodded in agreement. They chose a seat next to a sunny window. It was a fairly warm day, but Rin still insisted on wearing her scarf. It was a bit ragged at the edges, but Rin always wore it. Miku had poured her love into that scarf. They sat down next to each other, and exchanged a kiss. After a few minutes, a waitress came over to their table. "Having a friendly chat?" Asked the waitress. "This is a date." Rin replied. Miku nodded. "Yeah, it's a date." Rin kissed Miku the neck. The waitress walked away, and later gave them the coffee they ordered.

They walked home, Miku's hand squeezing Rin's. Miku was silent as they walked. Rin was shorter than Miku, but only by 7 inches. They arrived at Miku's house rather quickly. Miku flopped down on the couch, and Rin sat down next to her. "You're all I can think about. I really love you." Miku said. "The same to you!" Rin said, wrapping an arm around Miku's neck. They talked for a while, suggesting new manga to read. When it became dusk, Miku put some wood in the fireplace; that night was scheduled to be pretty cold. "You don't need to, I'll be fine!" Rin said, although she was visibly shivering. "I swore to keep you warm, and I will." Miku said, starting the flames up. They flickered and glowed. Rin nodded in thanks, and sat in front of the fire. Miku sat next to her. "I'll let you sleep in my bed. It'll keep you warm." Miku said, a few minutes later. Rin nodded, and pressed her lips onto Miku's. Miku wrapped her arms around Rin, biting Rin's lower lip. Rin sighed into Miku's mouth. Miku gently ran her fingers through Rin's hair. Their lips parted, smiling. Miku directed Rin into her room. Rin sat on Miku's bed. "I'm starving, could you make popcorn or something?" Rin asked. Miku nodded, and came back later with a bowl of popcorn. Rin took a handful; Miku ate some too. "Tastes... Different. Did you put leeks in it?" Rin asked, inspecting one closely. Miku laughed. "You know me. Of course I did!" Miku said, smiling. Rain forced a smile. She didn't like leeks quite as much as Miku did. Miku, who saw that Rin didn't like it, passed an orange to Rin. Rin eagerly peeled it. "What's so good about leeks, anyway?" Rin asked, placing a hand on Miku's shoulder. "I just like them." Miku replied. They stayed up pretty late talking, until Miku fell asleep, and later, Rin. Rin cuddled up to Miku in her sleep. Miku let out a little sigh.

When it was morning, and sunlight filtered through the blinds, Miku opened her eyes. She tapped Rin on the shoulder. Rin yawned, and looked up. "Good morning." She said, getting out of bed. "Good morning!" Miku said, cheerfully. Suddenly, Rin's phone rang.

"Hey, this is Len, I accidentally took your set of keys."

"This is Rin, and I know. I'm staying at Miku's."

"It's not too cold, right?"

"It's perfectly warm."

"I'm coming back tomorrow. Kaito says hi."

Rin shut off the phone. _Only one night left to spend with Miku.._. She thought, sighing. It had been nice to spend so much time with her, and soon it'd be over.

"What'd Len say?" Miku asked. Rin told her the news. "It's been nice having you stay here." Miku said, and gave Rin a small kiss on the cheek. Rin smiled. "It was nice. Can I come and stay with you again soon?" She asked, smiling. Miku nodded.

Miku stretched, got dressed, and put some bread in the toaster. After a few minutes, The toast was ready. Miku buttered a slice. And handed the other one to Rin. "Thanks." Rin said between bites. All through the day, they talked about when Rin could stay a night at Miku's house again.

At dusk, when they were about to fall asleep, Miku said, "Close your eyes." "Why?" Rin asked. "A surprise." Miku said. Rin willingly covered her eyes. After a minute..."Okay, open them." What Rin say was Miku, with only her bra covering her top. "M-Miku!" Rin said happily, breathing fast. Miku giggled, blushing a bit. She wouldn't take off her bra, not yet. Miku could see Rin taking off her shirt, too. She smiled, and hugged Rin. They exchanged a kiss. They fell asleep, with their arms wrapped around each other. Rin, who was shivering, cuddled up closer to Miku, her face pressed into Miku's chest.

In the morning, Len walked into the room, without Kaito (Len dropped him off at his house earlier). Miku instinctively pulled the covers over her chest. Rin, because it was her brother, didn't really mind. Len had seen her with only a bra all the time. Len was a bit shocked, but grabbed Rin's hand. "Did you stay warm?" He asked to his sister. "Of course, Miku kept me warm!" Rin said, pulling on her shirt. "Well, I guess we'll be going." Len said. They left, after Rin exchanged a few kisses with Miku.


End file.
